


The Hobbit: Rewritten.

by JustYourAverageFangirl (KaoruSaitoh), KaoruSaitoh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/JustYourAverageFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/KaoruSaitoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili never believed he would fall in love with an elf. Especially not the daughter of his uncle's sworn enemy. But... Not all elves are bad... Right? Especially not those that save your life a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The story began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Wait... You what? You know this story? Well, not all of it, I wager. Do you know about Lenoriana, daughter of Thranduil? There, of course you didn't! It's only because she didn't live that long. Now, see, I think I'll tell you about her. Her story didn't begin in a hole in the ground. It began in a forest...

"My lord! Your wife, she's giving birth!" Thranduil rushed to his wife's chambers. He got to her side, and she smiled slightly at him. "It's almost over..." She whispered. Suddenly, after a cry of pain and a bit of pushing, a brand new face was greeting the world. "What shall we name her, darling?" Thranduil wanted them to agree, but since this was their firstborn, he wanted his wife to pick a name. After a moment of smiling at the baby, she decided. "Lenoriana. That sounds beautiful." Thranduil smiled down at his new family. He was happy. 

"Legolas! Get out of my room!!" Lena stormed at her younger brother. "I-I just wanted to know who that picture was of, on your desk!" Tears were streaming down his childish, chubby face. Lena sighed, sorry to have made her brother cry. She picked him up, still able to do so when he was 5, in human years. She carried him into her room and sat him on her bed. Then, she picked up the picture and sat next to him. "That was our mother. She died having you. She would've loved to spend time with you. She was kind, loving, patient." "Like you?" Lena's heart throbbed at her little brother's innocent question. She didn't feel like she would ever measure up to her mother. She tried, but nothing worked. Lena picked Legolas up and set him outside her door. "Go play. I have things to do." As soon as she heard his footsteps fade, she fell on the bed and sobbed. 

Lena brought her arm up, keeping the longbow straight and steady. Her father was testing her to see if she was ready to use a longbow, something she had been anxiously waiting for for ages. Her release was smooth, and she had another arrow on the string in a flash. The arrow in flight hit the target, dead center, and her father nodded his approval. "You're ready. Go see the smiths. You can make your own bow now." Thranduil walked, eyes dull, back to his palace. He had become distant and cold ever since his wife had died, and nothing could please him or cheer him up, no matter how hard they tried, especially Lena. She walked sadly to the smiths to start her bow. She picked a lightweight, black metal, and silk for the string. When it was finished, she smiled. Now, she was old enough to be considered an adult. Her younger brother suddenly rushed into the forgery. "Whoa, little brother! You can't run in here." "But-but-but, father wants you! Immediately!" Lena looked concerned, but when she reached the throne room, her father seemed... Cheerful. "We are riding to Erebor. They have asked for help. Since you have your bow now, you'll come with us." Lena bowed and ran to get ready. Just as she finished, there was a soft knock and the sound of sniffling outside her door. She opened the door to see Legolas, crying. "Legolas! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" She was scared, she had promised her mother she would protect him. For a moment, Legolas looked ready to burst, then suddenly, in a flood of tears, he leapt into her arms. "You're leaving!!! I don't want you to leave! What if you get hurt?" Lena held her brother as he sobbed softly into her shoulder. "It'll be ok. I'm just going for a while. I won't be long. I want you to make sure my room stays clean, ok?" He brightened a little at having a job to do, but not much. After one more hug, Lena stood. "I have to go. I love you, little brother."


	2. Shadows of Memory and Strange Company.

Lena threw her knife on her desk, then pulled it out and threw it again. "It was for the best, Lena." She turned in disgust. "The best? What about the dwarves? Was that the best for them? You certainly gave the best to that dragon." She turned away in disgust. "I had to save our people. Those inferior-" "Inferior?!?!?!" Lena exploded and threw her knife across the room. "Inferior?! They are no more inferior than you! You respected them when they were rich, but now that they have nothing, you turn your back?! You're a two-faced man." Thranduil stepped further into the room. His face revealed the scars he had gotten fromthe dragons of the north, before she was born. "Yes. I am." "Stop that. You know what I meant. I am... Thoroughly disgusted." She sat on her bed facing away from him, holding her mother's picture in her hands. Lena was the only one who dared to stand up to the king. "She would be so disappointed." She whispered it so quietly, she wasn't sure he could hear, until he replied. "Yes. She would be... Lena..." "You don't have the right to call me that anymore. My name to you is Lenoriana. Mother called me Lena, and she would be angry with you, so you will call me by me given name." She couldn't stand the sight of her room, or her father, any longer. She swept past him, going to a special place only she knew about. Or so she thought. When she got to the top, she wad surprised to see her little brother, perched up there, gazing at the stars. "Legolas? What are you doing up here?" He jumped, and looked so guilty that Lena almost laughed. Almost. "Oh! Lena! You're back! I was just... Um, I was-" "So you found it?" He nodded. She smiled and hugged her brother. "That's fine. When did you find it?" "I've been following you for a while." Lena looked at him. "How long? Be specific." He thought hard, then answered, "About a month." Lena mentally sighed. Several months back, she had come up here, screaming at the sky, venting her frustration. Her brother cuddled under her arm, and she smiled down at him. "So, how was the battle? You don't look marked at all!" She sighed. "What's wrong?" She didn't want to tell him the truth, but he needed to hear it. "We didn't fight. Father said the dwarves were inferior creatures, and that we shouldn't bother with them." Legolas thought hard for a minute. "Are they?" "Are they what, little one?" "Inferior. Are the dwarves inferior?" She sat up, shocked. "No! No race is better than the other. In any way." She hoped she could get this into her brothers head, before her father could convince him other wise. 

Many years later, Lena was pacing her bedroom. Suddenly, there was a knock. Sh opened the door, and a servant stood there. "There is someone to see you, my lady." She nodded and walked to re throne room. Her father was out hunting for the day, so she would be able to speak freely with the stranger. She came from behind her father's throne, and standing in front of it was an elderly man with a silver scarf, a staff, and a long, gray beard. "Hello, my dear. I am Gandalf the Grey. And I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Lena smiled. "What kind?"

Lena strode quickly to the throne room. Her father had called her, and she suspected it was urgent. When she got there, her father looked her up and down. "You have your weapons?" It was a silly question he knew the answer to. She never went anywhere with out them. Nevertheless, she answered. "Of course." "Good. I want you and your brother to take some archers and hunt down the spiders. They need to be eliminated." She nodded and walked out. Her brother joined her as soon as she left. He seemed excited, but she hated it. The spiders were everywhere, and as much as she wanted to infiltrate the nest, her father refused. He didn't want anyone going near Dol Goldur, since it was outside of their borders. "Where are we going?" "To kill the spiders. No more questions." 

Lena heard shouting, ten feet away, and it didn't sound like elves. She climbed to the top of a tree and was surprised to see a group of dwarves, fighting the spiders. She motioned to Legolas, and as he was climbing, she jumped down and rushed over, blades swinging. In the blink of an eye, three spiders were dead. Her brother and the other elves had caught up to her, and now held the dwarves at arrow-point. Lena spied another spider climbing towards one of the dwarves. "Legolas. Kill it." He shrugged. "It's not my concern." She clenched her hands, glaring at her brother, when she heard one of the dwarves cry out. She looked over, and the spider had him. She ran and jumped over the dwarf, but ducked under the spider, and stabbed upward with her knife. "Go!!" The dwarf scrambled away, and Lena felt the warm, fuzzy body fall on her. She faintly heard Legolas' anguished cry, and tried her best to wiggle out. She finally found a loose spot, and crawled out, covered in blood and leaves. She had barely enough time to think before her brother was on her, clinging for dear life. Lena blushed and pushed him off, with continous mutterings of, "I'm fine." When he finally let go, she saw the dwarf she had saved staring at her in wonder. She shook her head and motioned to Legolas. "Let's get them back to the palace." They tried to get then to go, but they didn't budge. Lena looked at them, then told Legolas, "Let me talk to them." He shrugged and walked away. "I know you don't trust elves, Thorin Oakenshield. But I am not Thranduil. If you go with us, I can help you get to Erebor." "Why should I trust you? And how do you know about us?" "I know the stories better than anyone. I have waited countless days for this, so I'm going to help you. You'll be imprisoned for a while, but I'll get you out as soon as I can. Please? Give me one chance." Thorin eyed her, undecided. Finally, he nodded, and walked forward, signaling his friends to do the same. Legolas went to his sister. "You didn't promise them freedom, did you?" Lena smiled at her brother. "Don't be a fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, let me know what you think! :D I'm doing the movie Hobbit, not the book.


	3. I Don't Believe In Love.

Lena led the way to the elvish prison. Web they arrived, she put her hand lightly on the shoulder of the dwarf she had saved. Thankfully, he understood, and held back until he was at the back of the group. She led him to a cell closest to the stairs. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have something down my trousers." Lena looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face. "Or, you could have nothing. What's your name?" "Kili." "Listen, Kili. Just because I saved your life doesn't mean that you're supposed to fall in love with me." Kili's face grew sad. "Why not?" Lena felt angry. There was simply no one to listen anymore. She pushed him gently into his cell and closed the door. "Because I don't believe in love." She turned to walk away, but ran into Legolas. "Nase orchal an naug(He is tall for a dwarf)." Legolas scoffed. "Nan u pen-uvanima(But no less ugly)." She glared at him, but decided to leave without saying anything. When she got to her room, she went to her desk. "Legolas said that you took prisoners." Lena nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned, and Thranduil was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Dwarven prisoners, hmm? And he said you were quite interested in one." She felt anger, boiling up inside of her, but managed to just put her hand lightly on the desktop. "I don't want to hear what you have to say about dwarves. I'm not stupid, I've heard all your speeches. I don't want to see you... Thranduil." She turned her back. She knew her mother would disapprove of her staying so angry at her father for so long, but she also knew that her mother never looked down on anyone, even when she was queen. Thranduil stood, and reached out a hand to touch Lena's shoulder, but decided against it and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, she pulled out a piece of paper and her best feather pen. She loved art, drawing, but most especially, singing. She sat at her desk, humming, not really paying attention to what she was drawing. About an hour later, she finally looked down. She gasped and dropped her pen on the desk. On the paper was a face, a person she had seen not a few hours before. She needed answers. She rushed out of the room, then ran back to grab the drawing. The face... Was Kili. 

Lena dashed down to the prison, but slowed halfway down the stairs. Kili's cell was closest to the bottom, so she stood on the bottom step, listening. There wasn't much to listen to, but the depressing remarks of other dwarves, so she peeked around the corner. Kili was sitting, tossing a rock in the air and catching it. She could make out some runes on it, but before she could comprehend what they meant, it had dropped or he had tossed it again. After a few minutes of this, Kili missed the stone, and it fell from his hand, skittering out of his cell. Lena's quick reflexes kicked in, and she stuck her foot out, stopping the stone. Kili had jumped up, pressing against the bars anxiously, and now he leaned against the bars, watching. She bent and picked up the stone, then inspected it. "What is this?" Kili smiled. He had a sweet smile, and his eyes seemed to soften when he did. "It's a Dwarven stone. If any but a dwarf read it, they will be cursed!" He lurched forward, but Lena just smiled. He looked disappointed, but resumed. "If you believe the tales and stories. Actually, my mother gave it to me, so I would keep my promise." Lena swallowed, a lump rising in her throat. She immediately handed the stone back. "What was your promise?" "That I would come back to her." It was too much. Hearing those words, something seemed to break inside of Lena, and she fell to her knees, sobbing. The dwarves heard her, and pressed against the bars of their cells to see what wa happening. Kili knelt as close as he could and patted her back. Finally, she stopped and leaned against the wall next to Kili's cell. "What's wrong?" He leaned as close as he could. "My mother... Is dead. When you told me about yours, it made me think of her. I wish..." She closed her eyes. "If I could have one thing... I want her back." Kili thought hard. "Is that why you don't believe in love?" She nodded slowly. "My mother died, my father is arrogant and cold, and my brother, my baby brother... Has been poisoned by the teachings of my father. I tried. I did. But he believes everything my father says." Kili didn't know what to say. All of the dwarves had heard her, and all had been shocked speechless. Balin was the first to recover. "You needn't blame yourself, lass. You did your best." "Did I?" Lena stood. "I shouldn't be here." She turned to leave, but at the top of the stairs, she saw a hobbit. She turned back to the dwarves. "You have a hobbit with you?" They all shook their heads and looked confused. She looked back up and smiled fiendishly. "Master Baggins, you can reveal yourself. I know you're there." A moment later, a small hobbit appeared at the top of the stairs. "How did you know?" He squeaked irritably. She chuckled a little. "My mother's necklace. It lets me see things visible, or not visible. The dwarves made it. Now listen carefully, if you value your lives. There is a feast going on upstairs. The wine keeper and the keeper of the keys will be down here, drinking. Once they fall asleep, take the keys and let them out. There are barrels down there." Bilbo looked at her in astonishment. "And I never saw you." She winked and strolled casually up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but I don't want there to be a small amount of chapters. And, hint hint, the story doesn't end in Middle Earth. ;)


	4. Prison Break.

Lena heard the yelling and rushed to the prison. She found the guards yelling for her and Legolas, then glimpsed the empty cages. She sighed inwardly. They got away. Maybe. As she turned her head, she heard stomps coming from the cellar, and she ran down there before anyone else could. She caught a glimpse of Bilbo as she went down, but when she was there proper, he was gone. Sadly, Legolas had come down behind her and saw the entrance to the river still banging open and shut. "After them!" He shouted. Lena stood staring. The plan was ruine- "Lena! Wake up, let's go!" Legolas grabbed her shoulder and practically dragged her up the stairs. 

By the time they reached the dwarves, Lena was glad they'd been discovered. The orcs had caught up to the dwarves, and were shooting at them. Legolas jumped through the trees to the small bridge that closed the water gate to let the barrels through. "Legolas, no!" Her anguished cry fell to deaf ears, as he hit the lever with his bow, and the gate closed. The dwarves knocked against each other as they hit the gate. Lena leapt forward, dashing to the gate, killing all in her path. She watched as Kili, at the back of the group, jumped out of his barrel onto the bridge. He was a few steps from the lever when he fell. Lena's throat felt like there were claws or thorns going down her throat, as loud as she screamed. Suddenly, her voice broke, and she was on her knees, feeling the blood in her mouth and throat. She struggled to her feet, pulling out her knives. She stumbled as fast as she could over to the fallen dwarf. "Get up! Please, get up!" She knelt over him, and helped him up. She didn't even have time to think, another orc was on them. "Get the lever!" Her voice was just barely audible, but he understood. He stood, groaning, and pushed the lever down, then fell and rolled over the side. Lena was locked in combat with a very large orc. He continued to push her towards the edge, closer and closer. Lena pushed against him, but that only pushed her back further. She just had time for an anguished, defeated look at her brother, before being pushed over the edge, into the water. "LENA!!!"

Lena lifted her head, groaning. She remembered falling, and water. Lots of it. She lifted her head to look around and saw the dwarves, picking themselves up and shaking themselves off. She tried to call to them, then remembered her voice. Some hot broth would help, but they were far from either of that. She was still figuring out how to get up when she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Lena! Is that you?" She looked up and saw Kili hobbling over to her. Tears streamed down her face. She stood uncertainly and tried to walk to him. That proved too difficult, but he was faster than she was now. She felt his arms go around he neck in a tight embrace. Lena grunted at the sudden tightness, but wrapped her arms around his chest. Kili's leg gave out, but she caught him, holding him up. "I'm ok." She whispered in his ear. The dwarves watched this exchange, a little embarrassed to be witness, but neither of the two seemed to care. Finally, they broke the embrace, and Lena helped Kili sit on a rock. "You're injured." At this point, all Lena would risk was whispering. Kili looked at her strangely. "What's wrong?" She just patted her throat and made a pained face. He stroked her cheek, then winced at his own wound. She looked at his leg and tore a strip of cloth from her torn tunic. She wrapped his wound, looking concerned. His wound looked fine, but there was something about it that made her uneasy. Thorin walked over and nodded respectfully at her. "We have to get to the mountain." "There is a lake between us and the mountain, and I don't see you with a boat." Balin had a point. They didn't have a ship. "Then we wait." Everyone looked at Lena. "There are fishermen that come this way sometimes. One is bound to come this way." No one had a better idea, so they settled down to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is short, but I was short on time. Hope you like, let me know what you think! :D


	5. Lake-Town.

Lena leaned against a rock, half asleep. They had been waiting several hours for a bargeman of fisherman. She opened her eyes and looked at the stars. She was comforted by their presence, and the presence of the dwarf she watched over. Since they had time, Lena had washed Kili's wound, and had winced everytime he did. After they finished, he laid down on some rocks and passed out. Lena sat up, and lucky thing she did. She saw a ship coming, out of the fog that covered the lake. She stood and nudged Bofur, who went and told Thorin. 

"You want me to take you across the lake?" The man looked them over. Kili was next to Lena, and she supported him. The man took on their soaked clothes, and shook his head. "I cannot." Balin had been haggling for a while, and it seemed they were getting nowhere. Until Balin promised double. That changed things, and they went aboard. When they got on the ship, the man drew Lena aside. "Are you an elf?" She nodded. "What are you doing with that dwarf? He clearly loves you." She blinked and held his gaze. "Just because we're together, doesn't mean we're in love. I order you not to tell anyone about it." He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to be-" "I'm Lena. Daughter of Thranduil." His face instantly changed. He bowed a little. "I'm sorry, my lady." Lena hated this. "Please, don't. You can just call me Lena." He stood and nodded, then held out his hand. "Bard." She smiled and shook his hand, then walked back over to Kili. 

When they got near Lake-Town, there was a wee problem. How was Bard going to smuggle them in? It was decided they would go back in the barrels. Lena was worried. She didn't have a barrel. Bard thought about it. His plan was simple. She was the daughter of Thranduil, come to see Lake-Town under orders from her father. 

There was a better reception for her than she expected. People cranes their necks to see the elven princess, and it took them quite a while to get to their destination, Bard's home. When they finally got there, she glared at Bard. "Couldn't I have been a simple messenger?" He smiled at her discomfort. "Most people would relish the attention." She shook her head and entered the house. A few minutes later, the dwarves filed in. She sat down and sighed. The dwarves bickered with Bard about weapons and payment and such, but Lena was so tired, she finally drifted into sleep. 

When she woke up, she saw the dwarves were asleep. She felt like they were fish in a barrel, all crowded together. Suddenly, she gasped. She stepped quietly over the dwarves. When she got to the door, she opened it slowly and stepped outside. She sighed at the open air, then climbed on the roof. She laid back, staring at the stars. Kili had seen her leave, and followed her. He was about to climb on the roof with her, when she started talking. "Momma... What do I do? I love him... I think. But Father... But Thranduil would never approve. Oh, what do I do." She laid on the straw of the ceiling and sang an elven lullaby her mother would always sing to her when she was little. It was the tale of Beren and his elvish lover. He was a mortal, but she gave up her immortality for him. Lena felt her emotions go wild, and sat up. "Momma... Please..." She teared up. "I don't know what to do. I'm all alone. Thranduil has Legolas now. What do I do..." Her tears fell, but she made no attempt to cover them or wipe them away. Kili heard and watched her. He turned away and went back inside. He pulled out the stone his mother had given him. He had an uncomfortable feeling that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise. He thought about what Lena had done on the roof. Determined, he slipped back outside, but went to the dock. "Well, mother. I don't think I'll be coming home. But if I do... I'll bring you a wonderful daughter-in-law." He didn't hear anything, and didn't expect to, but he felt comforted, as if someone had just put a warm blanket around his shoulders. He smiled and went back up. Kili and Lena reached the door and got inside at the same time. They stared at each other across the room, then Lena blushed deeply and went back to her bed. Kili laid down and sighed. What to do, indeed. 

Lena woke and heard the dwarves planning something. From what she heard, they were going to steal weapons from Lake-Town's guards. She decided she would stay, but when she stepped out to door to watch them leave, Kili seemed to have trouble going down the steps. "Kili, are you all right?" He nodded and smiled at her, a lingering smile that she knew the meaning of. When she went back in, the girls were up and they were looking at her. "You've got lots of questions in your little heads. Out with it." She sat across from them. The girls looked at each other doubtfully, but then, the younger asked, "Are you in love with that dwarf?" Lena's heart skipped a beat. The girls misunderstood her reaction and quickly apologized. Lena waved their apologies away. "I don't quite know yet, if I love him. From what I see, he certainly loves me."


	6. A Mountain; Confessions.

Lena heard loud cheering coming from outside, and leapt up to see the cause. She turned back to the girls. "Stay here." The son had been gone for a while, but she figured he was with his father. She stepped out and jumped on the roof. Jumping from roof to roof, she went to the town hall, the source of the commotion. She looked down and saw the company being confronted by the Master. She was about to leap down and save them, when the Master led a cheer. She guessed it was because ofthe riches in the mountain, Thorin had most likely promised a nice reward. Lena leapt down and landed softly in front of Thorin. She leaned forward and whispered so only he could hear, "Think about what you're doing. Do not promise what you cannot return." Thorin eyed her as she stepped back. She turned when she heard Bard's voice. He stepped forward, protesting to Thorin entering the mountain, telling of the dragon. Lena agreed with him, but Thorin argued, and finally, won. Thorin was celebrated and given a feast. Lena rolled her eyes. This was gonna be harder than she thought. 

The next morning, as the dwarves were loading the boat, Thorin stopped Kili. "You're staying." Kili started to argue, but Thorin held his hand up. "You'd only slow us down." Kili's eyes misted over. Suddenly, Lena and Fili got out of the boat at the same time. "Fili, your place is with the company." Thorin frowned. "My place is with my brother." Lena stepped past Thorin so he wouldn't see the sad smile that crossed her face. It made her think of her brother, how badly she missed him. Kili sat down hard on the dock as they rowed away. Suddenly, Bofur ran up the dock. His face fell when he saw the company too far away to catch. Lena put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you miss them too?" He looked confused. She glanced at Kili. "No. Thorin wanted Kili to stay, and Fili wanted to stay with him." Bofur nodded. "Well, we shall have to find somewhere to stay."

They were still walking around Lake-Town when Kili groaned and collapsed. Lena gasped and knelt next to him. "Kili! What's wrong?!" She looked him over and her eyes fell on his thigh. She pulled back the binding and his wound made her flesh crawl. A lump rose in her throat when she realized what happened. A morgul arrow. She bent and picked him up, cradling him close. She looked around franticaly, trying to find somewhere to stay. Then she remembered. "Bard... Follow me."

Bofur knocked loudly on the door. When it opened, Bard glared at them and started to close the door. "Bard, please!" Lena scooted forward. "He's sick. I need somewhere to put him." Bard hesitated, then when Kili groaned, he opened the door. She pushed past him and laid Kili down on the bed. She was still in shock, so when the dwarves nudged her over to talk to Kili, she didn't protest. 

After a while, Kili was settled and sleeping. Lena sat next to him, watching like a hawk. She looked up when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Fili motioned her to follow him. "Bofur will watch him." She stood doubtfully and followed Fili outside. When they got out, he turned and looked at her. "Do you love my brother?" Lena stepped back. "Y-yes." Fili smiled. "It's alright, I'm not upset. But... Why?" Lena leaned against the railing and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "What is it about him you love? Why would a princess fall for a dwarf?" He looked her up and down. "I... I don't know. He does remind me of someone. I... Loved him, but he died. Kili is so much like him. He's reckless, funny, brave... He even looks like him." She looked away, blushing, as Fili smiled at her. Suddenly, the door flew open and Bofur came out, looking worried and scared. "You had better come see this."


	7. Certain Death.

Lena burst into the room, running to Kili's side. He was pale and cold, clutching his leg as if someone was stabbing him. Lena gasped and looked around. Finding herbs and other things she could use was difficult, but she searched everywhere. Suddenly, one of the girls screamed and Lena rushed back into the main room, bow ready. An Orc had bursted through the front door, but in one swift movement, it was dead. "Orcs. I hate Orcs." Lena walked over to the door and was about to close it when an arrow came through, missing her by centimeters. She glared in anger and fired back. Several orcs came in and Lena was trying to keep up, but she was outnumbered. The dwarves tried to help, but they didn't have any weapons. Just as Lena thought she was going to lose, another arrow came through the door, downing the Orc she had been locked in combat with. She looked towards the door and smiled joyfully. "Legolas?" He came in and hugged his sister, then downed more of the Orcs as they came. Finally, the numbers thinned, and the Orcs retreated. Legolas eyed his big sister. "Father sent us. We came to get you." "We?" The captain of the guard, Tauriel, stepped in the doorway and Lena's eyes narrowed. There had always been tension between the two elven girls, and Lena was not pleased that her brother had chosen her least favorite elf(other than her father) to bring with him. "Why is she here?" Lena's voice was level, but her tone was cold and harsh. "She is a good warrior. You should be glad she is-" "You should be glad I don't pick you up and throw you out! I'm not going home. And if you insist on fighting, you may as well give up now, little brother. You could never beat me." She turned away calmly. Suddenly, an Orc crashed through the ceiling and landed on Lena. It was trying to unsheathe it's knife to kill her, but it never got that far. Lena heard the familiar sound of metal in flesh, and looked up, expecting Legolas. Instead, she was looking into the eyes of Kili, before he collapsed on the floor. "Sister..." Legolas tried. He loved his big sister, and she meant the world to him. But he saw how unhappy she was, back in Mirkwood. He looked at her, crouching over Kili and made his decision. "Come, Tauriel." He jumped over the side onto a bridge, then to a boat, agile and quick as a cat. Tauriel came around and watched as Lena picked Kili up and cradled him, then put him back in the bed, stroking his hair and instructing the dwarves to bring her things. "Athelas! I need athelas!" "But it's a weed! They won't have it here!" "Find some! Quickly!!" Tauriel walked over to Lena and Kili and watched the two. He seemed to be responding to her, as sick as he was, and she was gentle and spoke softly to him constantly. Tauriel glared, then walked out. She had always thought Lena was a brat, seeing as how she was a princess. Tauriel slightly despised royalty, how they always had people do things for them, and couldn't do it themselves. She always tried to beat Lena at things, but since Lena was a natural with most things, that was a rare occurrence. 

Lena bowed her head. She was getting nowhere. Even with the athelas that Bofur had brought, it wasn't working. There was one more thing she could do, but she didn't want to do it unless there were no more options. And there seemed to be none. She told Fili and Bofur to help her shift Kili further on the bed, and she sat next to him. "Whatever happens, do not touch me or him, understand?" They nodded. She took a deep breath and started. It was a wordless healing, but she sang quietly while she did. It was an elvish lullaby her mother had taught her about a warrior, undefeated he was. Then, he fell in love, and died for her, something he was proud to do. How strange, she thought. After a little while of this, Kili opened his eyes. His color had returned, and he looked at Lena with wide eyes. "You... You saved me..." "Of course. But... It's not over yet." Her eyes fell from his and he looked her up and down quizzically. "What do you mean?" She held out her hand. In it, was a small puddle of black liquid. It writhed and bubbled slightly on her hand. Kili's mouth opened in disgust. Suddenly, the liquid seemed to rear up and entered Lena's hand. She grunted in pain and fell on the bed. Kili stared in horror and shock, not knowing what to do. She grabbed his hand. "I'm not... Going to die. Just pain... Lots of pain." Their eyes met for a brief moment, then Lena arched her back. She didn't scream, but it looked like she needed to. Considering it was Morgul poison, she almost had the right to scream, as Morgul poison is particularly lethal to elves. Kili put his hand on her forehead and tried talking to her, as she had done to him. It seemed to help and she calmed down, only to be hit by another wave of pain. 

Kili's eyes hadn't been dry for hours. It killed him to see Lena in so much pain and not able to do a thing. She had finally fallen asleep, but it was anything but restful. She tossed and turned, tears streaming down her cheeks. At one point, she started calling for help, calling for Alhyan to save her. Kili watched her and held her hand when he could. After a while, Fili brought him some soup he and Bofur had made. "Kili, you need to eat something. She said she would be alright." "How do we know?" Kili's eyes never strayed from the elven girl. Fili put his hand on his brother's shoulder, debating telling him. "We talked." "You did?" "Yes. She does love you. You remind her of someone she lost. She really cares about you." He looked up as Lena whimpered in pain. "I'll watch her. Eat." Kili reluctantly obeyed. 

Several hours later, Lena woke up. The poison was gone and she wasn't dead. She felt a warmth underneath her and looked down, then up. She was laying on Kili's chest, and when she looked up, he smiled at her. "Hi." She blinked slowly and looked around. The place was neat and clean. And empty. "They went to get more food. Are you alright?" She tried to talk, but her throat was dry. Kili understood and reached for the cup he had set on the table next to the bed. She drank quietly, then smiled. "How long was I out?" "One day." Lena stared in confusion. That wasn't right. She shivered, the cold morning chilling her. Kili smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, remembering, a long time ago, when someone held her like this. "Kili..." She cuddled closer to him. "Do you... Love me?" He hugged her tighter. "Of course I do. I'd die for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I realize I haven't described Lena, so here goes. She's kinda short for an elf, has tan hair and pale skin. Her eyes are deep green, and the only jewelry she wears is her mother's necklace. Her clothed usually consist of a long sleeved black shirt, with a sleeveless tunic overtop. She has green tights and black boots. Her bow and the handles of her knives are black also. Her fletching is black, black, white. That's really detailed, but there ya go! She usually pulls her hair back so she can fight without it bothering her.


	8. I See Fire.

The next day, Lena was on her feet, despite the protests of the dwarves. She ran out of breath a little quicker than usual, but she helped cook the noon meal and clean up afterwards. Every once in a while, hers and Kili's eyes would meet from across the room, the moment they had the night before still happening. About two hours after lunch, a rumbling shook the house. Soft at first, then louder and harder. Bard looked concerned, and Lena watched the mountain. Finally, Bard stood. "I'm taking the black arrow and hiding it until a better time." Lena looked at him. "You have a black arrow? And even if you did, how would you fire it? The tower is swarming with guards and you are under watch." Bard nodded. "I'll take my son with me." Without another word, Bard grabbed the arrow, spoke to his son and they were both gone. Before the door had completely closed behind them, Lena grabbed a pack and started filling it with food. "What are you doing?" Bard's youngest daughter eyed her with curiosity. "We have to leave. I'm not going to wait. Help me pack!" Lena looked around at the dwarves and the two girls. "Look! We don't have much time and we can't stay." She hugged the small girl. "I know it's hard, but if we stay, we'll die. So come help me!" Finally, they were galvanized into action. 

Not even an hour later, everything was packed. Lena led the way out the door and through the town, to the edge. There, she turned to the dwarves. "Take care of the girls. I'm going to see if Bard needs help. Don't do anything irrational!" She ran off, trying to find Bard. Kili chased after her, yelling back at Bofur to stay with the girls. He smiled nervously at them. 

Lena found Bard in the jail, where he explained his imprisonment. She sighed, knowing it was the mayor's doing. Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Cries echoed throughout the city, "The dragon is coming!" Lena tried to break the lock as Kili rushed up next to her. "I told you to stay with the girls!" "Bofur is with them! He's going to try to get a boat to get them out of here!" She sighed in frustration. The lock wouldn't budge. The mountain rumbled again and the guards in the jail came streaming out. Lena grabbed Kili and pulled him to the side, where they wouldn't be noticed. She crept back in, grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. "That was easier than expected. What now?" Bard started quickly towards a small fishing boat. "The black arrow is right here. I have to take it to the tower." Lena looked concerned. "Tell me again how you're going to get up there?" 

They decided that they would climb up in plain sight, and if anyone tried to stop them, Lena and Kili would knock them unconscious. Not dead. Lena went first, climbing quickly and sometimes, not even on the ladder. When they got to the top, several guards pointed their spears at her. "You're not allowed to be up here!" Lena ducked under one spear and brought her elbow up, knocking the soldier down. She grabbed his spear and used it to hit aside another spear and come across this soldiers face with her fist. Finally, the last soldier feebly held his spear out, trying to intimidate her. She grabbed the end and pulled it towards her, then turned inward and punched the soldier in the stomach and, bringing her arm up, once more in the face. Kili and Bard had finally reached the top, and they both stared at her in wonder. "What?" They shook their heads. Bard loaded the arrow into the crossbow as Lena crossed her arms. "I hope you know what you're doing." Bard glared slightly at her as he adjusted everything. The moment he was finished, there was a tremendous roar from the mountain, and the ground shook like an earthquake. Lena grabbed hold of the side of the tower and pointed. "Look!" A large red smudge was flying fast towards Lake-Town, and Lena walked forward slowly as they heard a rumbling voice say, "I am fire. I am death!" She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Smaug the Golden... Descends on us."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, let me know what you think! :D


End file.
